The Federal Republic of United States of Indonesia
The Federal Republic of United States of Indonesia, or simply Indonesia is a huge, cultured nation, located in the region of The Respected Realms. The United States of Indonesia was a result of a civil war that causes the original nation, Republic of Indonesia, changed to a Federal Republic. Now, Indonesia is one of the fastest growing & economically powerful nation, also known to own one of the largest defense forces in the world. 'History' The United States of Indonesia was formed in May 15th, 1998, immediately after the Civil War ended. The Civil War started 10 years ago, in 1988. During the Civil War, Indonesia was in total chaos. Major crimes escalated to an all-out war between mobs & law enforcer, raping were occurred almost everywhere, & the capital, Jakarta, was described as "a major battlefield / warzone". The nation was overthrown into anarchy, with most places are not safe, especially for Chinese ethnics. By the time the war ended, barely any of the infrastructure intact & the economy was in a level of deficit. The law the new government use was the law that were created after the Indonesian National Revolution, the 1945 Constitution, although they made several amendments. The war began when President Soeharto refused to step down from power as he's no longer in favor of the nation's peoples. After a few weeks, the dark side of his presidency was leaked to the public, which no one knew who or where did it came from. These dark sides include assassinations, black ops, corruption, etc. This caused major uproar among the public after a former member of his cabinet confirmed this leaked info. The nation would later degrade into a state of civil war, though not in open (indirect). However, in 1997 - 1998, the nation got hit by the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis, which caused the economy of the country to got cut in half, & got worse as the civil war was openly fought in every major city of the country. This caused the nation's economy & infrastructure to the point of nearly collapsed. The President was forced to step down & he was banished to a unknown island. The civil war ended, marked with the declaration of the new nation, now known as the United States of Indonesia. 'Government' The government of Indonesia still retain most of it's predecessor governing systems, but slightly altered the system to synchronize with the new government type. The Legislative body is composed of two different houses. The highest representative body at national level is the People's Consultative Assembly (MPR). Its main functions are supporting and amending the constitution, inaugurating the president, and formalizing broad outlines of state policy. It has the power to impeach the president. The MPR comprises two houses; the People's Representative Council (DPR), with 560 members, and the Regional Representative Council (DPD), with 132 members. The DPR passes legislation and monitors the executive branch; party-aligned members are elected for five-year terms by proportional representation. Reforms since 1998 have markedly increased the DPR's role in national governance. The DPD is a new chamber for matters of regional management. The president of Indonesia is the head of state, commander-in-chief of the Indonesian National Armed Forces, and the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The president appoints a council of ministers, who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. The 2004 presidential election was the first in which the people directly elected the president and vice president. The president may serve a maximum of two consecutive five-year terms. Most civil disputes appear before a State Court (Pengadilan Negeri); appeals are heard before the High Court (Pengadilan Tinggi). The Supreme Court (Mahkamah Agung) is the country's highest court, and hears final cessation appeals and conducts case reviews. Other courts include the Commercial Court, which handles bankruptcy and insolvency; a State Administrative Court (Pengadilan Tata Negara) to hear administrative law cases against the government; a Constitutional Court (Mahkamah Konstitusi) to hear disputes concerning legality of law, general elections, dissolution of political parties, and the scope of authority of state institutions; and a Religious Court (Pengadilan Agama) to deal with codified Sharia Law cases. The constitution still uses the 1945 Constitution, even though after the Civil War. The structure of the constitution remain the same, although slightly altered to fit with the new type of the nation & renamed it, now known as the 1998 Constitution 'Administrative Divisions' Administratively, Indonesia consists of 33 provinces, five of which have special status. Each province has its own legislature and governor. The provinces are subdivided into regencies (kabupaten) and cities (kota), which are further subdivided into districts (kecamatan), and again into village groupings (either desa or kelurahan). Furthermore, a village is divided into several citizen-groups (Rukun-Warga (RW)) which are further divided into several neighbourhood-groups (Rukun-Tetangga (RT)). Following the implementation of regional autonomy measures in 2001, the regencies and cities have become the key administrative units, responsible for providing most government services. The village administration level is the most influential on a citizen's daily life, and handles matters of a village or neighborhood through an elected lurah or kepala desa (village chief). The provinces of Aceh, New Jakarta, Yogyakarta, Papua, and West Papua have greater legislative privileges and a higher degree of autonomy from the central government than the other provinces. The Acehnese government, for example, has the right to create certain elements of an independent legal system. Yogyakarta was granted the status of Special Region in recognition of its pivotal role in supporting Indonesian Republicans during the Indonesian Revolution. Papua, formerly known as Irian Jaya, was granted special autonomy status in 2001 and was separated into Papua and West Papua in February 2003. New Jakarta is the country's special capital region. Indonesian provinces and their capitals – listed by region (Indonesian name in parentheses if different from English) * Indicates provinces with Special Status Sumatra *Aceh* – Banda Aceh *North Sumatra (Sumatera Utara) – Medan *West Sumatra (Sumatera Barat) – Padang *Riau – Pekanbaru *Riau Islands (Kepulauan Riau) – Tanjung Pinang *Jambi – Jambi (city) *South Sumatra (Sumatera Selatan) – Palembang *Bangka-Belitung (Kepulauan Bangka-Belitung) – Pangkal Pinang *Bengkulu – Bengkulu (city) *Lampung – Bandar Lampung Java *Special Capital Territory of New Jakarta* (Daerah Khusus Ibu Kota Jakarta Baru) – New Jakarta *Banten – Serang *West Java (Jawa Barat) – Bandung *Central Java (Jawa Tengah) – Semarang *Yogyakarta Special Region* (Daerah Istimewa Yogyakarta) – Yogyakarta (city) *East Java (Jawa Timur) – Surabaya Lesser Sunda Islands *Bali – Denpasar *West Nusa Tenggara (Nusa Tenggara Barat) – Mataram *East Nusa Tenggara (Nusa Tenggara Timur) – Kupang Kalimantan *West Kalimantan (Kalimantan Barat) – Pontianak *Central Kalimantan (Kalimantan Tengah) – Palangkaraya *South Kalimantan (Kalimantan Selatan) – Banjarmasin *East Kalimantan (Kalimantan Timur) – Samarinda Sulawesi *North Sulawesi (Sulawesi Utara) – Manado *Gorontalo – Gorontalo (city) *Central Sulawesi (Sulawesi Tengah) – Palu *West Sulawesi (Sulawesi Barat) – Mamuju *South Sulawesi (Sulawesi Selatan) – Makassar *South East Sulawesi (Sulawesi Tenggara) – Kendari Maluku Islands *Maluku – Ambon *North Maluku (Maluku Utara) – Sofifi Western New Guinea *West Papua* (Papua Barat) – Manokwari *Papua* – Jayapura 'National Military' Indonesia still use it's predecessor's armed forces, even though in different style. The Indonesian National Armed Forces (Indonesian: Tentara Nasional Indonesia, TNI; formerly Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia, ABRI) in 2012, the total personels in the military are 222,222,000 , both active & reserves. The military budget in 2013 are cr18,704,635,254,123.82 , making the military budget the largest than any other sectors. The Indonesian Army was formed during the Indonesian National Revolution, when it undertook a guerrilla war along with informal militia. As a result of this, and the need to maintain internal security, the Army has been organized along territorial lines, aimed at defeating internal enemies of the state and potential external invaders. Under the 1945 Constitution, all citizens are legally entitled and obliged to defend the nation. Conscription is provided for by law, yet the Forces have been able to maintain mandated strength levels without resorting to a draft. Most enlisted personnel were recruited in their own home regions and generally trained and served most of their time in units nearby. As per-2013, the Army is by far the largest part, with about 57,777,720 active-duty personnel, compared to around 43,333,290 both in the Navy and the Air Force. The Indonesian armed forces are voluntary. The available manpower fit for military service of males aged between 16 to 49 is 208,000,000, with a further 25,000,000 new suitable for service annually. Military spending in the national budget was widely estimated 25% of GDP in 2012, but is supplemented by revenue from many military-run businesses and foundations. The Indonesian Defence force personnel does not include members of law enforcement and paramilitary personnel such as POLRI (Indonesian police) consisting of approximately 4,320,000 personnel, BRIMOB (police mobile brigade) of around 500,000 armed personnel, the Civil Service Police Unit, MENWA (collegiate military service) 324,000 trained personnel, and HANSIP (civil defense forces), number unknown. As per-2013, the military is being modernized to 21st Century standards & now are developing new technologies. According to the official statement from the Minister of Defense, the military is developing supersoldier programs & experimenting new technologies that will be in effect in 2025. 'Culture' ---- Wayang Kulit (shadow puppet) in Wayang Purwa type, depicting five Pandava, from left to right: Bhima, Arjuna, Yudhishtira, Nakula, and Sahadeva, Indonesia Museum, Jakarta.Indonesia still retain all of it's cultures. They have about 300 ethnic groups, each with cultural identities developed over centuries, and influenced by Indian, Arabic, Chinese, and European sources. Traditional Javanese and Balinese dances, for example, contain aspects of Hindu culture and mythology, as do wayang kulit (shadow puppet) performances. Textiles such as batik, ikat, ulos and songket are created across Indonesia in styles that vary by region. The most dominant influences on Indonesian architecture have traditionally been Indian; however, Chinese, Arab, and European architectural influences have been significant. Sports in Indonesia are generally male-orientated and spectator sports are often associated with illegal gambling. The most popular sports are badminton and football. Indonesian players have won the Thomas Cup (the world team championship of men's badminton) thirteen of the twenty-six times that it has been held since 1949, as well as numerous Olympic medals since the sport gained full Olympic status in 1992. Its women have won the Uber Cup, the female equivalent of the Thomas Cup, twice, in 1994 and 1996. Liga Indonesia is the country's premier football club league. Traditional sports include sepak takraw, and bull racing in Madura. In areas with a history of tribal warfare, mock fighting contests are held, such as, caci in Flores, and pasola in Sumba. Pencak Silat is an Indonesian martial art. During the Civil War, every sport competition they had entered or held were canceled due to unstable & unrecognizable government. Indonesian cuisine varies by region and is based on Chinese, European, Middle Eastern, and Indian precedents. Rice is the main staple food and is served with side dishes of meat and vegetables. Spices (notably chili), coconut milk, fish and chicken are fundamental ingredients. Indonesian traditional music includes gamelan and keroncong. The Indonesian film industry's popularity peaked in the 1980s and dominated cinemas in Indonesia, although it declined significantly in the early 1990s. During the Civil War in 1998, film industries were forced to stop their operation for some time untill the war is over. Between 2000 and 2005, the number of Indonesian films released each year has steadily increased. The oldest evidence of writing in Indonesia is a series of Sanskrit inscriptions dated to the 5th century. Important figures in modern Indonesian literature include: Dutch author Multatuli, who criticized treatment of the Indonesians under Dutch colonial rule; Sumatrans Muhammad Yamin and Hamka, who were influential pre-independence nationalist writers and politicians; and proletarian writer Pramoedya Ananta Toer, Indonesia's most famous novelist. Many of Indonesia's peoples have strongly rooted oral traditions, which help to define and preserve their cultural identities. Media freedom in Indonesia increased considerably after the fall of Republic of Indonesia, during which the now-reorganized Ministry of Information monitored and controlled domestic media, and restricted foreign media. The TV market includes ten national commercial networks, and provincial networks that compete with public TVRI. Private radio stations carry their own news bulletins and foreign broadcasters supply programs. At a reported 250 million users in 2008, Internet usage was estimated at 40% in September 2009. But in 2010, the government decided to allow foreign media, raised the standards of national TV to Digital TV, & subsided internet services for poor people, so that the nation's people will be able to compete with other nations citizens. More than 100 million cell phones are sold in Indonesia each year, and 45% percent of them are local brands. 'Source' 1. http://www.nationstates.net/nation=united_states_of_indonesia 2. http://www.nationstates.net/region=orda Category:Nations Category:United States of Indonesia